The present invention relates to thermal energy storage lids and containers and, more particularly, to lids and containers having a thermal energy storage material located therein.
Thermal energy storage packs are generally known for use in maintaining the contents of a storage container in a heated or cooled state. For example, frozen thermal packs are pre-filled with a thermal energy storage material which can be frozen and then placed alongside food in an insulated container, such as a cooler, in order to maintain the cooler contents, such as food and drinks, in a cold state for a predetermined time period. Such thermal energy materials generally have 10-15 times the thermal capacity of frozen water and therefore maintain the cooler contents in a cold state for an extended period of time in comparison to ice alone. Such cold packs can be reused numerous times by refreezing them between use, and also avoid the problem of melting liquid contacting the items in the cooler. However, it is not always convenient to fit a cold pack in a cooler or other containers in addition to the various food and drinks placed therein.
Energy storage materials which maintain heat are also known which can be preheated in a microwave or through other means, and then placed in a cooler in order to provide heat within the cooler to keep food storage containers in the box warm for a predetermined time period.
These heat or cold packs generally come in predetermined sizes which are not always suitable for use with a particular cooler or box, depending upon the articles or food storage containers also being placed therein.